


Through What and Whom

by Sacramental_Wine



Series: McGenji Week 2017 [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, Marriage, McGenji Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 04:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12856644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sacramental_Wine/pseuds/Sacramental_Wine
Summary: "It was had to think of back then, when Genji was still a raw nerve exposed to the world and Jesse had yet to be humbled by Overwatch falling. They hadn’t always gotten along back then, the glare of those red eyes had haunted Jesse at night and he’d been obsessed with making friends with Genji because of how off putting he was."





	Through What and Whom

**Author's Note:**

> For McGenji Week day 1 - Settling Down/Staring Out

“Hey, Genji! Come take a look at this,” Jesse had been unpacking a few boxes surreptitiously marked as ‘miscellaneous bullshit’ when he managed to find it. Framed, the glass scratched and the sides dented, was a picture from their Blackwatch days. Genji with his arms folded, crimson gaze away from the camera while Jesse waved, Gabe standing between them and looking ready to jump off of the Watchpoint. 

Genji slid in through the door, sweatpants loose on metallic hips and helmet having been left behind to show off that little patch of grey at his temples where he hasn’t had the time to dye his hair yet. He hummed, leaning over his husband to look at the photo in his hand as he chuckled. “God, how do you still have this?”

“Don’t rightly know, honeybee,” Jesse said, “damn, look at us there. I was so thin back then.”

“I like you with a few extra pounds,” Genji purred, hands sliding down to rub over Jesse’s chest, “you look healthier now than back then. Plus you wear it well.” Genji giggled and nibbled the side of his neck a bit and Jesse laughed, waving a hand at him. 

“Ya still look like a fashion model,” Jesse said with a bit of a huff, “goin’ around, flauntin’ all your best assets all over town.” He turned his head to wiggle his eyebrows at the cyborg and Genji snorted through his nose while snatching the picture away. 

“How else was I gonna get a husband if I wasn’t flaunting?” Genji asked, moving to sit in Jesse’s lap as he looked at the picture. Jesse was amazed, sometimes, at how small Genji actually was in comparison to him, how perfectly that dark green hair tickled under his chin. He tangled their hands together as they looked at the picture. 

It was had to think of back then, when Genji was still a raw nerve exposed to the world and Jesse had yet to be humbled by Overwatch falling. They hadn’t always gotten along back then, the glare of those red eyes had haunted Jesse at night and he’d been obsessed with making friends with Genji because of how off putting he was. Jesse snorted softly. 

“Remember when ya pretended ya couldn’t speak English and I bought all those tapes ta learn Japanese?” he asked and Genji giggled. 

“I swear that was the most romantic thing anyone has ever done for me.” Genji put the picture to the side, turning to look Jesse in the eyes. The house settled around them, still empty with their boxes and waiting to be filled. The fields outside that would be tilled and Jesse had plans to get them animals as well. 

Genji had never imagined settling down on a farm. He couldn’t imagine anything else. 

He ran a hand through greying brown hair and thought that Jesse McCree was the most handsome man he’d ever seen, extra pounds and the wrinkle between his eyebrows and all. Genji’s own face had barely aged, hidden under scars and technology and there was always a question about Genji’s own lifespan. But they had chosen to ignore it. 

“What’s on your mind, honeybee?” Jesse asked, leaning into Genji’s palm, those brown eyes almost teasing and Genji smiled. 

“Just thinking about how much we have to do,” he said softly, whispering almost, “to get this place up and running.” He pressed their foreheads together, stealing a kiss that tasted like stale coffee and the nicotine gum that Jesse had agreed to while they were getting the house put together. Jesse leaned into it to steal his own kisses, sighs like vows before pulling back with that roguish grin that made Genji feel twenty-six all over again. 

“We’ll get it done, baby,” he said softly, “we’re the best team in the world. Hell, we almost made world peace happen that one time. We can get a lil’ ol’ farm up and movin’.” Jesse moved to stand then, lifting Genji into his arms with a wink. Without all the extra armor and weapons, Genji really was a lot lighter than he’d once been, memories of dragging his bleeding body free from battle niggling at Jesse’s mind only to be taken away by the dust motes that caught the morning light over Genji’s face. 

Never again. 

“But,” Jesse said, grinning, “I say we get the kitchen put together, sounds more fun than dealin’ in old memories right now.” He walked them to the kitchen, sitting Genji on the countertop, the dark granite contrasting with the ugly plaid of his sweatpants that only Genji could make a fashion statement. 

He looked up into soft, honey brown eyes and thought about what he’d said as they’d gotten married, hidden away in some Shinto temple with only Fareeha, Hanzo, and Zenyatta to witness it. That every day he’d fallen more and more in love with those eyes. 

He leaned up to kiss Genji again, soft and sweet and slow and deep. He felt long fingers tangle in hair that needed to be cut and he sighed through his nose again. Genji McCree was still an awkward name but Genji had latched onto taking his name so hard that Jesse couldn’t refuse. He still needed to get his tattoo and they still needed to go  _ grocery _ shopping but, for the moment, nothing could make Jesse want anything more or less than this. 

“I love you, Genji,” Jesse whispered, cupping that dark, polymer jaw to look into eyes that swirled with gold and green. And Genji still smiled like the young man who wore lipgloss and he still ached like the cyborg who had lost more than a few limbs. 

But he was his Genji. 

“I love you too, Jesse.”

And Jesse still creaked and cracked with all the aches and pains of life and still laughed like the young man who would stumble his way through Japanese words that tripped clumsily off his tongue as he tried to bridge gaps of Genji’s own making. 

But they were here. 

Finally.


End file.
